


Her Lips and That Damn Churro

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Size Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: Ben is an amateur cameraman and the producer of a little foodie show he does with Rey. They go around the state of Texas, tasting carnival foods of all kinds. What happens when Ben's crush on his co-star comes to a head sooner than he's ready for?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 234





	Her Lips and That Damn Churro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMotherNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherNerd/gifts), [leavemeinsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinsilence/gifts).



> I finally had some time to convert my little Twitter fic and post it here. Prompt given by curiousniffin on Twitter and encouraged by liiXoO 😊
> 
> I gift this story to two of my favorite readers and friends! I hope you like it!

“We go live in less than three minutes, Rey,” producer Ben huffs, trying to get the equipment in just the right spot.

“OK. I just need to put on a little gloss.”

He averts his eyes. Watching her do anything with her mouth is enough to send him to the bathroom to calm down. Ben has memorized Rey’s lips, the way the curve when they smile. The way they get puffy after she eats something with strawberries in it. The way they pout when she’s thinking. Those lips and how damn expressive they are causes him to react in ways that young men react to women they're attracted to, and he's been attracted to her since the moment he met her at the Texas State Fair in Dallas last year.

He can have all the degrees in the world, be raised by a feminist icon, and have all the training on how to not be an asshole to women, but he still has a problem.

He can’t control his body’s natural biology when he’s around Rey Niima.

“I’m ready!”

“Are you sure you want to keep comments on?” Ben asks. They still broadcast using their Facebook channel. Rey gets distracted by the comments. She loves all the viewers of her online show where she samples food from all the theme parks across the region. (They’d love to go national, but they both still have full-time jobs and this is just a little fun side-gig that seems to be taking off.) And Rey, being the compassionate heart that she is, interacts with everyone. As the numbers go up, so do the conversations.

Rey’s attention span can be that of a gnat sometimes, and she forgets why they are even at the parks-to sample the food. She’ll get to talking and then forgets to give her opinion on what she’s eating. It’s quite endearing. He likes to poke fun at her, too. It makes her smile.

Today they’re at a local fair in some central Texas town, and they’re honorary guests invited to take part in the local's margarita competition. Ben thinks this is going to be hilarious. She’s a lightweight when it comes to drinking, even though she’ll deny it.

“I absolutely want to keep the comments on! The viewers are why I’m here!” Her British accent sounds out of place when they're surrounded by cowboy hats and a band playing a cover of Willie Nelson's "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys".

“And 3, 2, 1,” Ben counts down and points to signal for her to begin. He loves this part because her brilliant smile lights up the night sky when he does. He doesn’t need to use any lighting when he has her beaming personality around.

“Hello everyone! We’re here at The County Fair…” she begins to talk, and his mind wanders. He follows her around, listening to how she describes everything at the fair.

The way her voice sounds and how she enunciates words like ‘schedule’ and ’aluminum’ makes him want to listen to her always. When she says his name, oh, when she says his name, it’s as if he’s the only man in the world.

  
He often wonders what it’d sound like if she called it out when she came. He kicks himself for thinking such things because they’re just friends.

Just friends.

“Here we are at the Boone Brother’s truck. They’ve been competing in the margarita competition for almost fifteen years now. We’ll start here with our first one and see if it’s worth all the blue ribbons they've gotten over the years.”

She sips and gives a thumbs up while taking another sip. “Turn the screen around, I want to see who's logging on to watch!”

He gingerly moves it to where she can see and enjoys her eyes watching the screen in wonder.

”Oh look! Our friend Armitage just logged on! Hi Armie! How’s Rose? Ben, say hi to Rose! She loves you!”

Ben doesn’t understand why anyone ever wants to talk to him. He’s just the cameraman and a bad one at that.

Now and again, he will say something, and the banter between him and Rey seems to draw many more comments from the viewers. It’s silly flirting which means nothing, but the people seem to like it. He’s pretty sure she just flirts back for the show.

It’s not real.

This goes on for a few more trucks and a lot more sips of margaritas. She talks to the viewers and laughs a little louder the more sips she takes.

At one particular truck, she stumbles a bit.

“I think this is your last one to sample,” he says all protective like. He doesn’t want her to get too drunk in front of all their viewers.

“I’m fine! I just tripped on my wedge. It’s not a big deal,” Rey defends herself and proceeds to have trouble getting onto a barstool by the food truck about to serve her a margarita the size of her head.

“I think you’re done.” He props the camera on the serving bar, not realizing it’s in perfect view of the two of them. The viewers apparently can see everything.

“Ben,” she enunciates sternly. “I’m fine, and you need to quit being my dad.”

He takes the margarita away from her like he’s just caught her drinking underage at a frat party. She glares at him. He’s never seen that look before, but he’s never gone all alpha male on her either.

She sees the phone on the bar, and comments are floating all around.

“Did you stop filming, you brooding mountain of a man? You killer of joy?” She’s mad at him, and he doesn’t know if he’s going to be mad at her or turned on.

Ben ignores her and focuses on the comments because he’s never seen so many. He looks closer to see the tiny words and just happens to read one from a guy named Finn Storm.

“Why don’t the two of you get a room already? You know you want each other.” Ben reads it out loud before it registers what it says.

He continues to read the subsequent comments after that one, each one more suggestive than the last, and he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

How do they know? He never comes out from behind the camera. Well, not never, but not enough for Rey and him to be shipped together like this.

“What is it, Ben?” Rey asks, suddenly aware his attention is no longer on her.

He tries to stop the broadcast, but she snatches the phone before he can shut it down.

“Oh!” she gasps, and her skin flushes a pink that he’s not seen on her before. She mumbles, reading the filthy comments, “If you’d throw Ben a bone every now and then, then maybe he'd be nicer. A little blow job goes a long way, jsyk.”

“Give me the phone,” he demands.

“Why are they saying this?” She’s clearly embarrassed.

“It doesn’t matter. Ignore them.” He tries to calm her down.

“They want us...together. Like that?”

She drops the phone and takes off, disappearing through the crowd of people.

By the time he grabs the phone from the dirt, she’s gone. All that is left of her trail are footprints in the dust and a lone wedge.

He searches down the aisles and aisles of food trucks, all offering different novelty things--deep-fried Snickers, deep-fried Oreos, deep-fried Twinkies--and he about gags at all of them. Rey would have a ball trying all these things. She eats anything. He does not. That’s why he’s the cameraman.

Or he _was_ the cameraman until their viewers decided to get x-rated on her. Rey is what one would call a good girl. He’s no Casanova, but he’s pretty sure his lovers outnumber hers by a lot.

  
He’s not even sure she’s had a lover and judging by the way she reacted to the salacious comments, he’s pretty sure she’d never been with a man.

Why is that imagery making him hard?

He’s a horrible person for even thinking that her being a virgin is hot when she isn’t emotionally ok.

Now, he’s searching for his embarrassed sidekick, hoping he can find her sooner than later. This is a small-town celebration, so people are congregating everywhere in the middle of the walkways where he’s trying to pass. He feels like he’s never going to find her as the minutes tick by.

“Where would she go?” he asks himself. Rey’s either hiding from the world, or she’s eating something. His gut goes with the latter. She’s always hungry-especially after she’s been drinking.

“Is there a truck that sells churros?” he asks a man missing his front teeth who’s trying to get kids and their sucker parents to play carnival games they’ll never win.

“I’ll tell you if you play a game,” the carnival worker offers.

Growing increasingly frustrated but desperate, Ben slams five dollars down on the counter. “I don’t have time to play, but I’ll pay.”

“It’s next to the Conquistador,” the toothless man offers as he sticks the money quickly in his front pocket. 

“What the hell is a Conquistador?” Ben asks, growing impatient.

“Just look for the big swinging boat. It’ll be there in a bright green food truck.”

Ben looks up and listens for the screams. Looking in the night sky, he sees a huge boat swinging back and forth over the tops of the trees.

He bolts, not even saying thank you to the toothless man he’d give a million dollars to for helping him out. Ben sprints through the crowd which miraculously splits like the Red Sea as he looks for the food truck that serves Rey’s go-to comfort food--the churro. The deep fried pastry sprinkled with cinnamon sugar is her favorite. No matter where they go or what they sample, they always have to get her a churro.

After crossing the footbridge, taking a left at the kiddie roller coaster, and then another left at the pick-a-duck booth, he sees the green churro truck. His eyes sweep over the crowd and the yellow of her sundress catches his eye.

There, alone on a bench, he sees her, and she’s licking the cinnamon-sugar off the length of the churro.

He’s certainly going to hell because at this moment he’s not thinking about seeing if she’s okay and giving her a pep talk about forgetting the stupid people. No, he’s going to be best friends with Lucifer himself because all he can think about is how that tongue would feel sliding up and down the hardness forming in his pants right now.

He watches her eyes grow wide like saucers when he finds her. A shade of pink spreads across her chest and cheeks. He hates that she’s feeling this way. He’d take away the embarrassment if he could.

What they need is a distraction, something to take their minds off this situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies the Ferris wheel.

Perfect.

And there’s barely a line.

Her lips quit licking the churro and press together as he makes his way to her, stopping at her feet and noticing the dirt on her cowgirl boots. He can’t get over how good she looks in the boots-sundress combo; she’s beautiful even when she’s been crying.

Hoping he can take her mind off the crude comments their viewers have made, he holds out his hand to her.

“Let’s go for a ride.”

She’s quiet but rightly so. He doesn’t know what to say to her yet, so he just listens to her take tiny bites of her churro as they wait in the short line for the Ferris wheel. To tell the truth, the churro is quite the distraction. Watching her pretty little mouth bite and suck on the phallic-shaped food is making his thoughts swirl. He’s turned into a caveman, only able to think on instincts. His mind is blank and his body is telling him one thing: take woman now!

He finally gives the tickets to the carnival worker and they climb in, her hand brushes his and he follows her like a lost puppy. The Ferris wheel car swings back and forth a bit as his large body gets on. When he sits in their private car, he pats the space next to him and she thankfully sits by him and not in the empty bench across from them.

The car is one of those that has a good amount of privacy--those in it can see the sites, but those on the outside only see the tops of the heads of those inside. Ben welcomes the closeness and is pleasantly surprised by how she sinks her body into the crook of his arm.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asks. His nose hovers above her hair; it smells like an apple orchard. The Ferris wheel begins to move, making short stops as each car loads up with passengers.

“Do you?” she squeaks out.

He feels the material on his shirt moving and looks down to see her fiddling with it. Her hands are ever so close to his crotch. She’s already made him hard from watching her eat the churro. He is thankful she finally finished it which allowed him to settle down a bit.

Now he figures he’ll never truly settle down when he’s around her. He is used to hiding his erection when he’s around her, but now he has nowhere to run and nothing to hide behind.

He’s quiet, unable to speak while she unknowingly brushes the material of his jeans.

“Do you like me in the way they were talking about?”

He can’t stop it any longer. His urges uncontrollable now. The hardness is now fully formed and ready to go.

She stops messing with his shirt and takes notice.

Now she’s the one who can’t speak.

So entranced with the other, neither realize they’re at the top where they could see all the way to the Rio Grande if they wanted to. The view doesn’t matter. The only thing he wants to see is her.

“Does that answer your question?” he whispers as her hand gently rests close to the bulge tenting his jeans at the moment.

“Guys get hard all the time, Ben. I don’t know much about guys, but I do know that.”

“I swear this doesn’t happen for every girl, Rey. I can tell you that I’ve secretly wanted you since we met.”

“You want _me_?”

“Will you think less of me if I say _yes_?”

One of her hands ceases crumpling his shirt and travels down a bit, resting right in the spot that is yearning for her touch more of it.

“Ben?” Her questioning voice sounds breathy and nervous. She looks up to him. Her lips are parted just a bit, and all he can think about is how they would fit perfectly around the churro-like object hard in his pants right about now.

“You don’t have to ask to kiss me…” his voice trails off, ”...or to touch me.”

Rey searches his face for something he’s not quite sure of, but he lets her eyes roam to find it. He notices a little sugar speckled at the corner of her lips, and he fights the urge to lick it off her.

“Can I do both?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

He gives her an answer but not by speaking. He decides he needs to taste that stray sugar and taste it now. He likes how she gasps with shock when his lips find hers. He can’t wait anymore. Their tongues find each other for the first time, and she tastes like brown sugar and warm Texas sunshine.

Her hand that has been frozen on his crotch begins to caress him, sending a shock to his brain, making his mouth take hers even harder. It’s like he’s never kissed a girl before. He can’t get enough of how her mouth tastes like a bakery and how her lips are soft like taffy.

The rubbing intensifies, she grips him harder as if trying to work a gear shift on an old standard vehicle.

The car suddenly jolts, reluctantly pulling them apart. He sees a worried look across her face. The Ferris wheel has stopped, keeping them stuck at the top, but he’s not worried.

“It’s okay folks. We’ll have this thing going as soon as we can. We gotta get the maintenance crew over, so just hang tight for about fifteen!” A voice on a bull horn calls out from down below. Apparently, they’re stuck. Together. In a private car.

“What are we gonna do until this thing gets going again?” she asks with a sly smile on her face, her fingers toy with a button on his polo shirt.

“Rey, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe?”

“Well, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do.”

Without hesitation, he scoops her up and onto his lap, turning her so she straddles his legs just so and makes direct contact with her in all the right places.

Her arms immediately circle his head, and her knees squeeze at his hips, making her center press into his crotch more. Her lips take his again, devouring her sweet taste.

Her body on top of his just feels right, like she should always be here, sliding herself back and forth across his crotch. His hands cup her breasts; they fit perfectly in his palms.

The air gently blows around them and he can hear the faint noises of the carnival below them, but all he cares about is being where he is right here with Rey.

She pulls away from him but doesn’t stop moving and watches his hands knead her. He loves the look of desire in her eyes as he does. Rey wraps her arms around him and bends to him.

“I need you to know that, I, uh, I’ve never…” she whispers in his ear--his hands pause briefly and he likes the feel of her nipples through the yellow fabric.

He had a feeling, and his suspicions are now confirmed. He is elated at her confession but a little worried at the same time. He doesn’t want to push her and make her do more than she’s comfortable with.

“We can stop, if you want,” he’s quite the gentleman and really hates being the gentleman sometimes.

“No, I don’t want to stop. I just…” she trails off.

“Please tell me, Rey.” He stills his hips.

“Can we do more of this?”

She takes her body and grinds into him, making him groan at the contact.

“I know it sounds sophomoric, but I—“ she begins, but he cuts her off.

“If you’re with me, that’s all that matters. I’ll do whatever.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. I just want to do one thing, if you’re ok with it?” he asks.

“What would that be?”

“I just need to feel you a little, um, more…”

He looks up to her with expectant eyes, a yearning in them that he knows she can feel.

Without taking his eyes from her, he unzips his jeans and moves them enough down his hips to where his cock can breathe a little more.

“The jeans are a little much. My underwear stays on. I swear,” he adds, thinking she’ll bolt at any moment.

She settles on him. All that’s between them are his cotton briefs and her panties. Damn, she feels good.

“Oh,” she cries.

“You okay?” He asks, worried he has somehow screwed it up.

Her face flushes pink and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. “You’re just so…” he likes how embarrassed she is.

“So what, Rey?”

“So...”

He waits a second. His hand meanders down below her dress. He finds her clit through the thin material and rubs it, gently. He’s happy to know a few things about women and how to make them feel good.

She takes a few quick breaths and looks down to watch.

“You can say things to me when we are like this. I want you to feel free to talk to me.” He reassures her.

“Ok.”

“So, Rey,” his thumb pressing on her sensitive nub makes her whimper. “What is it? I’m so _what_?”

“Big. You feel so big beneath me,” she says as she grabs his shoulders, anchoring herself.

“Just so you know, a guy always likes to hear that.”

  
He smirks but the torture of her being like this on top of him is getting to him. He’s gonna die on this Ferris wheel if things don’t start moving along.

“Rey?”

She looks at him, her eyebrows raise. “Yes?” She so goddamn beautiful he forgets for a quick second what he wanted to say.

“Can we get going? There’s only so much a man can take when he’s got a beautiful woman straddling his cock.” He hoped he didn’t sound like a spoiled brat of a man, but she has opened the floodgates. His thumb still playing with her sweet clit.

“I’d like that,” she says and begins kissing him again. It’s so nice to have her lips that he’s memorized the shape of and how they look at every angle finally on his.

Then she begins to move, slow at first, and he can tell she’s such a good girl, trying not to go too fast or seem too needy. But he knows that’ll soon change. He can hear it in her breath as she grinds on his cock how much she feels him and wants more. Her panties are soaked and a tightness begins to coil in his balls when he imagines how tight she is and how it would feel to be inside her.

She quits kissing him, and he’s okay with it because she seems to be focusing on him, using his cock for her pleasure. She sits up, bears down harder which changes the angle a little. The tip of his cock is now pressing hard into her cunt (as much as it can with undergarments in the way) and his hips adjust to her quickened pace. His whole palm now pressing hard into her. He wants to make her feel so good.

“Oh, Ben!” she whimpers. He thrusts up into her harder, his free hand gripping her hips hard. The car begins to swing freely as their lovemaking with clothes on reaches a fever pitch.

He watches happily as the straps of her dress fall down her arms from her frantic movements, and he can see her ripe, pink nipples peeking from under her dress. Her tits are perfect, and the view of them are just enough visual stimulation to make the coil spring loose.

“Fuck, Rey!” he yells, and her cunt presses hard into him without relenting. He’s so close. So, so close. And by the way she sounds like she’s dying, she might be, too.

His palm keeps the pressure on her clit and he soon feels her body spasm beneath him, and she shudders one last time on his cock which makes him a goner.

His body presses into her one last time and he feels the warmth of his spend release into his underwear, but he doesn’t care at all about the mess.

In his state of bliss, he can’t help but take her nipples in his mouth and suck, adding the taste of her sweet body to his feeling of euphoria.

“Oh!” she cries. “You are so good at this.”

He’s no expert by any means, but he’ll take the compliment because he does have an ego and likes it being stroked by the girl who is letting him suck on her tits at the moment.

In the middle of their post-orgasmic high, the car takes a sudden jolt and begins its descent to the ground.

“You know what I could go for?” he asks as they hurriedly put themselves back together before the rest of the world sees them half undressed.

“What’s that?” The car finally stops, and they are thrust into the real world once more.

She takes his hand and follows him out of the car. He’s happier than he’s ever been.

“I’m so damn hungry now. I need one of those churros!”

“I could go for that, and then maybe we can go back to your place?” she says coyly.

Ben smiles and realizes he’s a goner for this woman, and he’s quite okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through your kudos and comments. Follow me on twitter at 3todream3!


End file.
